Just Listen
by BeautifulPorcelainDoll
Summary: Rosalie calls up Edward and tries to persuade him to come home to Forks. Set in New Moon when the Cullens leave Forks. Please review.


**Just Listen**

**Author's Note: This is set in New Moon when Edward leaves and forces the rest of his family to leave Forks and when he is off living by himself away from the rest of his family. know it's short, but I hope you like it. I might do other chapters where she tries to persuade him or when she calls him and tells him Bella's dead if this one goes well. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Rosalie had enough of it.

The silence. The emptiness. The sadness that covered everyone's faces. The dry sobbing.  
No word. No letters. No phone calls. For months on end.  
The spirit that the family once had, now gone.  
Thanks to him.  
He forced them to leave after the accident with Jasper and Bella at her party. They all protested against it, they didn't believe it was necessary but he forced them to anyway.  
"You can't contact her in any way! That goes for all of you! If you do it or even consider it, I'll know!" Edward had shouted at them.  
"Edward, what's the point of this? You're just hurting her and everyone around you! If you're so worried about Bella's safety just turn her!" Rosalie shouted back at him.  
"No! I will not do that to her! We are leaving town tomorrow, I don't want to hear anymore about it!" Edward had put his foot down and refused to change his mind.  
And so here they were. He didn't even have the decency to stay with them. He ran off to another location and barely spoke to them.  
Months passed by and he still hadn't contacted them. As the time grew so did everyone's anxiety and sadness.  
Alice, once so cheerful and full of life barely spoke, unless if she had a vision or was going with Jasper to hunt. Jasper, who felt guilty for what happened, stayed in his room all the time and refused to leave o  
unless if he was hunting with Alice.  
Carlisle only sat on his chair and stared out the window. Esme could only cry. Emmett no longer joked around or pulled pranks on anyone. He had become as lifeless as the rest of them.  
And Rosalie had enough of it.  
She couldn't bear to watch her family suffer because of Edward anymore. She knew she had to do something to put an end to it.  
Edward had left a Post It with his number on it if they wanted to call him, but he never answered the phone when they did.  
He better answer this time, Rosalie thought as she pulled out her pink cellphone and punched the number in. Rosalie went upstairs and into her room so her call wouldn't be interrupted.  
The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.  
The call went to the answering machine but Rosalie hung up and called him again. She wouldn't give up until he answered it. It went to voice mail again.  
"Edward, I know you're there!" Rosalie hissed. "You've been avoiding our calls for months! Now answer the phone or I'm coming out there myself to knock some sense into you!"  
"What do you want?" Edward snapped as he answered the phone.  
"Edward you have to come back!" Rosalie paced around her room holding her phone against her ear.  
"No!" Edward shouted from the other end. "I told you I'm not coming back! It's the best decision for everyone. Bella's better off without me anyway!"  
"You are the most selfish person I've ever met!" Rosalie shouted. "Do you have any idea of the pain you've caused our family?"  
"Like I said - " He began but she cut him off.  
"I don't want to hear it! Carlisle never smiles! Alice never laughs! Esme can't stop crying and Jasper locked himself in his room and won't come out! Emmett doesn't joke around! Nobody talks, reads, or  
anything! Please Edward think of somebody other than yourself for once!"  
"I told you no matter what the circumstances are I'm never going back! I'm not good for Bella!" Edward growled.  
"YOU HAVE TORN OUR WHOLE DAMN FAMILY APART!" Rosalie screamed. "Our house is nothing but a tomb! And what about Victoria? What if she goes after Bella? Or Laurent -"  
"I've been tracking Victoria for these past few months!" Edward hissed. "And Laurent's with the Denali Coven! I've been making sure Victoria can't hurt Bella! And since when does it matter to you? You never gave a damn about Bella before!"  
"That was before I realized how much she means to our family and how happy she makes them! Think of Alice, Bella was her best friend! Bella was like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme and was a little sister to Emmett! And did you even think of what this would do to Bella? When you left, it didn't hurt just her but the rest of us too." Rosalie paused, waiting for a response but continued when she heard nothing.  
"You resist the one thing that would bring everybody peace! Edward, please, would you just do everyone a favor and come back home?"  
Edward was silent, still taking all of this in.  
Did it work? Rosalie felt hopeful for a moment.  
"No," He finally said. "Nothing you can do will change my mind. End of discussion!"  
Edward hung up on Rosalie.  
"Wait!" Rosalie shouted into the receiver but in response heard the dial tone instead.  
She screamed in frustration and threw her phone across the room. Her bedroom door burst open.  
"Rose! Rose! What's the matter?" Emmett ran over to Rosalie.  
"That asshole Edward!" She hissed. "I tried to convince him to come back but he hung up on me!" Rosalie sank to the ground. "I told him how much our family changed - what it did to Carlisle and Esme, but it  
still wasn't enough!" She buried her face in her hands and Emmett sat down beside her.  
"Are you serious? Even after you told him how miserable they are he still wouldn't listen?" Emmett shook his head.  
"He's selfish! So incredibly selfish!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett put his arms around her. "I wish it would end! How much longer does he intend to carry this out?"  
"It can't be for too much longer, Eddy's gotta crack soon," Emmett reassured her.  
"Emmett, that's what you've been saying for months! If he's going to crack, I doubt it will be anytime soon, you know how stubborn he is." She put her head against his chest.  
"Emmett!" Esme called from downstairs.  
"I'll be right back, Rosie," Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie. "I gotta see what Esme wants to tell me."  
She nodded solemnly. "Alright." Emmett kissed her and hugged her once again before getting up and closing the door.  
Rosalie, meanwhile, buried her face in her hands and screamed before she began to tear up everything in her room.


End file.
